


Because of your love

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adorables y puros bebés que se aman demasiado, Azira de Literatura, Crowley es profe de Botanica, Drabble, Eso es irrelevante en este..., Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Professor AU, University, mis niños hermoshos, pero igual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: El Profesor Crowley había tomado la difícil tarea de cuidar a un grupo de alumnos para un concurso. Eso podría pasar una factura importante en su relación, pues su esposo ha comenzado a comportarse extraño.Drabble. Fluff. Human AU. Professor AU.





	Because of your love

**Author's Note:**

> Me costó un poco más de trabajo esta idea… Supongo porque se cruzaba mucho con una idea que tengo para el día de pecados capitales… Ya veremos cuál les gusta más. 
> 
> No necesita mucho contexto, pero pueden leer mi drabble Fired si desean una descripción más detallada de este universo (del cual haré un longfic más adelante)
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten <3 
> 
> Disclaimer: Good Omens le pertenece a Neil Gaiman, Terry Pratchett y Amazon Prime.

En un día como este, Crowley desearía tener aliento de fuego y poder simplemente quemar a toda la maldita universidad. Había tenido las dos semanas más infernales de toda su vida. No recordaba sentirse así de presionado, ni si quiera en sus exámenes finales de titulación. 

“Queremos participar en la olimpiada, profesor” dijeron los chicos. “Queremos que usted sea nuestro tutor a cargo.” ¡Eso dijeron! Y claro que pudo haberse negado pero, agh. ¡Era débil! ¡Esos niños sabían que era débil y por eso se lo habían pedido con esa cara tan lastimera! Y bueno, tampoco podía culparlos. Cuando tus opciones son horribles personas como Gabriel y Miguel, tampoco había mucho de dónde escoger. No mencionaría a Aziraphale, porque no le deseaba este estrés a su amor. 

Se saltó un par de semáforos en rojo mientras apretaba el acelerador e ignoraba todos los insultos que le eran inferidos en su trayecto a casa. Diablos, eran las nueve con cincuenta. Prácticamente llegaría a casa a las diez. Había comprado los ingredientes, pero no quería hacer esperar tanto a su esposo por la cena. ¿Tal vez debió haber comprado algo ya preparado? Bueno, era tarde, porque ya estaba cerca de casa. 

Bajó la velocidad al entrar a la privada. Se detuvo en la tercera casa, donde vivían desde hace ya un tiempo. Cargó con las bolsas, con los libros, y se colgó los lentes en el cuello de la camisa, para poder salir y no chocar con nada. No, no iba a hacer dos viajes. Cerró la puerta con la cadera y de nuevo otra tragedia. Los malditos frutos de los árboles de la escuela, ¡lo atacaban de nuevo! Manchando el techo de su preciado Bentley. Ya se la pagarían en cuanto estuviera libre y pudiera hacerles una visita, ¡con un demonio!

Era justificable su estrés. Llevaba todos esos días teniendo que hacer oficios, buscar hoteles, hablar con Gabriel sobre los permisos, haciéndoles exámenes para probar su aptitud, supervisando sus reuniones… Eso sin descuidar sus clases. Intentó que sus alumnos expusieran mientras estuviera ocupado, pero Dios mío. Había subestimado que tan flojos y estúpidos podían ser. Le traían cada presentación… que siempre terminaba teniendo que preparar material para corregirlos, o todos iban a reprobar los semestrales.

Hacer esto, hacer aquello… ¡Estaba exhausto! Sólo quería tomar algo tibio e irse a dormir. Respiró, tratando de no hacer más corajes, y entró a la casa color beige con un suspiro.

Sus pensamientos se disiparon poco a poco cuando un delicioso olor llegó a él. Oh… Su casa no era muy grande, pero de igual forma el aroma inundaba el pasillo. Dejó los libros en la sala de estar y se guió por la luz de la cocina para encontrar al origen de tal deleite. 

– ¿Aziraphale? – Preguntó al verlo de espaldas, cerca de la estufa. Su esposo volteó, notando todas esas bolsas que llevaba encima.

– Oh querido. – Se acercó rápido, tomando algunas de estas. – Pídeme ayuda si traes tanto… 

– ¿Cocinaste…? – No era algo común. Aunque a Crowley no se le daba tan bien eso de degustar las cosas, sí se le daba bien la gastronomía. Por eso se volvió una costumbre para ambos que mientras el ángel limpiaba y lavaba, él preparaba los desayunos y cenas, porque a medio día comían en la Universidad.

– Bueno, mira lo hora que es… Y debes estar cansado. – Apagó su cacerola y comenzó a acomodar los productos en la alacena y el refrigerador. El pelirrojo lo imitó luego de eso.

– Tienes razón, lamento llegar tan tarde ángel. 

– No es tu culpa. Sé que estás ocupado cariño. No puedo ayudarte mucho en eso tampoco.

– Me muero que sea Lunes y que ganen ese concurso para poder volver a mi rutina diaria. – Se quejó, azotando la bandeja del jamón. – ¡Deberías ver a mi pobre Bentley! ¡Fue atacado por esas desobedientes plantas y yo no tengo el tiempo de darle un lavado decente! 

– Tranquilo, tranquilo. – Rió, guardando las bolsas de tela en uno de los cajones y acercándose a darle un pequeño beso en sus labios malhumorados. Crowley sonrió, recuperando un tanto su humor. – Mejor ayudame a colocar la mesa, ¿Quieres?

Asintió, y obedeció sacando platos. La cena le pareció algo más elaborada de lo habitual. Tal vez por la cantidad de tiempo... Sirvió la crema con cuidado. Olía muy bien… Aziraphale también tenía un muy buen sazón. Este sirvió un pedazo de carne ahumada acompañada de una linda ensalada y lo dejó en la mesa también.

– La hice pensando especialmente en ti. – Como sabía que era melindroso, se abocó a platillos que sabía le era agradables. 

– Tú siempre tan dulce… – Tomaron asiento y Crowley probó la crema. Deliciosa… Sonrió al probarla. Eso necesitaba. Que lo consintieran un poco.

– Ah, casi lo olvido. – Volvió a una de las alacenas, para sacar un botella de vino. Era el favorito de Crowley. – Lo compré especialmente para ti.

– ¿En serio…? – Lo vio servir las copas, con una sonrisa mucho más emocionada que la que acostumbraba. – ¿Cuál es la ocasión…?

– Oh. – Cubrió sus labios para reír, volviendo a su asiento, con las mejillas sonrosadas. – Bueno… Hoy es el primer aniversario de nuestra boda querido.– 

La cocina quedó en absoluto silencio.

– … Claro que no. – Afiló su mirada amarilla. – Eso es el jueves. 

– Hoy es Jueves amor.

De nuevo silencio.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Creí que hoy era Miércoles! – Se pasó las manos a su cabello, sintiéndose, oh dios, tan mal, tan culpable. ¡Cómo lo pudo haber pasado por alto! ¡Era algo tan importante! ¡Se había preparado para ello! ¡Tenía todo un itinerario para la noche y el muy idiota confundió el día! – Aziraphale, te lo juro, te lo juro, no lo olvidé a propósito. Por favor, no te enojes ángel.

La risa del rubio lo desconcertó.

– Oh vamos, querido, ¡No estoy enfadado!

– … ¿¡Por qué no!? – Sabía muy bien cómo se ponían los demás cuando se olvidaba algo como eso, había sido un idiota, tenía el derecho de estarlo, aunque no lo quisiera.

– Bueno, cuando no dijiste nada en la mañana, lo intuí… Te pones nervioso cuando tienes algo preparado. – 

– Sí tenía algo preparado, es que… Se me fue la fecha, en serio, he estado tan ocupado en la Universidad. Gabriel está detrás de mí para que haga esto bien, y esos chicos también me lo pidieron especialmente, e incluso no puedo casi verte hasta llegar a casa, y ah…

– Oye, oye. – Llamó su atención tomando su rostro. – Te digo que no estoy enfadado. Mi amor, sé bien cuánto te estas esforzando por esto… Y es sólo una fecha… 

Crowley tomó entre sus manos las de su ángel, y besó sus nudillos, cerca del anillo de plata que le había dado hace tiempo. 

– Pero es una fecha importante… Siempre me lo han dicho.

– Lo es, pero… ¿Sabes? En todos esos años que estuve soltero me di cuenta de una cosa al observar a mis alumnos o a mis compañeros… Todos ellos se sentían presionados a dar y recibir algo en esa fecha porque eran algo que no hacían en su día a día. Recordar con detalles su amor. 

Apegó un poco más su silla, para poder estar cerca y mirar sus llamativos ojos amarillos. 

– Tú eres diferente. Todos los días haces algo que me enamora… Sé que preparas el baño a la temperatura justa en las mañanas, porque odio el agua fría. Se que has aprendido un montón de platillos para mí, aunque a ti no te gusten en lo absoluto los ingredientes. Siempre me defiendes o me presumes con tus alumnos. Me llevas, incluso si es tarde, a cenar a donde te pido…. 

– Pero… –

– ¡Mira lo cansado que estás! Y aún así, venías dispuesto a hacerme la cena… – suspiró, enternecido. – Recibo tanto amor todos los días de mi vida… Sería grosero ponerme a reclamar porque un día me toque a mí ser el que da los detalles.

– Mngh… Ángel… – Crowley se sintió conmovido. Besó sus labios emocionado, juntando sus frentes. – Casate conmigo.

– ¡Ya estamos casados! – Exclamó divertido.

– Entonces otra vez. – Reclamó, abrazándolo por la cintura y besando repetidamente sus mejillas regordetas. 

Estaban tan enamorados como el día en que contrajeron nupcias.

– Oh, basta, basta… – Reía Aziraphale.

– De todos modos, déjame compensártelo ángel. Cuando pase este concurso, te daré la sorpresa que había preparado, ¿De acuerdo?

– Está bien, de acuerdo… – Le regresó uno de los besos en su barbilla, y volvió a su asiento. – Pero por ahora, sólo cenemos antes de que se enfríe, ¿Está bien?

Otra sencilla y dulce noche, en la casa Crowley-Fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño, dulce y tan amoroso… Los adoro así~
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado… Y si les gusta lo que he estado escribiendo estos días, les agradecería un comentario~ ¡Me hacen sentir mejor cuando me pongo insegura sobre mi escritura!
> 
> Los quiero mucho
> 
> Ivy~ 


End file.
